1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a construction-related information estimation system capable of estimating a current situation of a target road which is a road on which a construction site is located or a road located near the construction site.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-52461 (JP 2008-52461 A) discloses a technique in which a constructor that performs a power distribution construction releases, on the Internet, information on a work situation or the like which is transmitted from a construction site using an information terminal. Therefore, persons related to the construction or persons other than the persons related to the construction can acquire the information on the construction situation or the like released on the Internet using their information terminals in real time.